Personal protection systems are used in surgical procedures to provide a sterile barrier between the surgical personnel and the patient. Specifically, the traditional system includes a helmet that supports a toga or a hood. This system is worn by medical/surgical personnel that want to establish the sterile barrier. The toga or the hood may include a transparent face shield. The helmet includes a ventilation unit that includes a fan. The ventilation unit draws air through the toga/hood so the air is circulated around the wearer. This reduces both the amount of heat that is trapped within the toga/hood and the amount of CO2 that builds up in this space. It is further known to mount a light to the helmet, which may be directed to illuminate the surgical site.
Conventional togas or hoods have been configured to be removably coupled to the helmet. This allows the toga/hood to be removed from the helmet following a surgical procedure and to be disposed of Prior designs of the togas and hoods have included hooks and/or generic fasteners for coupling the toga/hood to the helmet. Therefore, a medical garment including an improved fastener for coupling the medical garment to a helmet could improve the performance of the personal protection system.